Talk:Hero skill trainer locations
Are these skills here listed from Nightfall skill set only? For example: I noticed that Godaj at Lair of the Forgotten offers more monk's skills - just the rest of them are from older chapters. Rafal 12:34, 14 November 2006 (CST) What about learning skills you already have? Most of the skills offered I already have. What happens if I accidentally click a skill I already have? Will I loose a hero skill point anyway? Wouldn't it be better for the Hero Skill trader to hide the skills people already have? :Hero Skill Trainers DONT offer skills your CURRENT character have. Yes, you can have these skills *unlocked* BUT NOT on your current character. Rafal 05:10, 22 November 2006 (CST) ::Hopefully they will FIX hero skill trainers so that skills you have unlocked (which are obviously already available to your heroes!) aren't listed. It seems pretty straightforward to me that this is either an oversight or a bug, since it just doesn't fit with the way Anet usually handles skill unlocking. As for whether selecting a skill you already have unlocked will waste the hero skill point, I don't know... perhaps someone with a disposable alt can test this? HarshLanguage 10:29, 30 November 2006 (CST) :::You do get a free skill, its not a bug to give your character that doesn't have the skill a skill. Hero skill trainers are confusingly named, because they are the equivalent of a Skills Quest. I agree that it should show an icon for which skills you have unlocked however. --Sami 01:22, 1 December 2006 (CST) ::::True, the whole Hero Skill interface is confusing. The trainers say nothing about your character getting the skill as well (or at least not up front, can't recall if they mention it after you "purchase" or in the dialog when you have no hero skill points to spend). And as you say, unlocked skills should certainly be marked very clearly. HarshLanguage 02:31, 1 December 2006 (CST) :::::I just tested one part of this. If you select a skill from the hero skill trainer's list that your character does not have but you have already unlocked on your account, you gain the skill and there is no warning that it's wasted on your heroes. But the trainer does confirm that you can use it. I still have to test what happens when the character has the skill and it's also already unlocked. - 24.163.70.51 07:59, 4 December 2006 (CST) Just so everyone realizes this, latter Hero Skill Trainers do not offer the same skills the older ones do, if you want a certain skill from one you must go back to the city it is offered in. :Yeah confirmed, it was posted somewhere on this site you could get 'earlier' ones from 'later' trainers and I just came back here to make sure that was removed. I was at the Gates of Torment and couldn't get Elemental Flame for my ele that way, however heading to the Lair of the Forgotten I was able to get it. --CKaz 14:55, 17 December 2006 (CST) Shiloh at Sunspear Great Hall Has anyone else noticed this Hero Skills trainer offering Assault Enchantments as one of the Assassin skills, not Shattering Assault as currently noted in this listing? (Wondering if this was just a typo by someone due to the similar names, but I have checked in-game, and was definately offered Assault Enchantments). --Wolfie 04:14, 8 December 2006 (CST) :Actually, Shiloh offered a few elites erroneously upon Nightfall's release. (Although when you clicked them you couldn't actually get them.) This is probably just a bugfix sometime since this list was made. (Although when I looked last week, he was still offering the elites for a couple of professions.) --Tometheus 13:33, 8 December 2006 (CST) ::Seems a little strange that a Hero Skill trainer should be offering any elites at all, regardless of which one (and yes, has been noted a few times that you don't actually get the elite skill -- maybe the Mad King of Halloween got lose and left us a calling card ;) Anyway, something to watch for, maybe once Anet fix the situation, then this list should be corrected, for now, probably no point changing either elite. --Wolfie 18:01, 8 December 2006 (CST) :::Yeah. I changed it to reflect the current 'correct' skill offered. --Tometheus 14:14, 9 December 2006 (CST) Alternate acquisition in Prophecies I am not sure where to put this information (which I needed), so I will put it here for now. If you have Prophecies you can get these Hero skill trainer skills for free by completing the relevant quest in Tyria: Blessed Signet Animate Bone Fiend Barbed Signet Meteor Death Nova Counter Blow Savage Slash Barbed Trap Precision Shot Balthazar's Aura Healing Seed Animate Bone Fiend Air Attunement Fire Attunement Water Attunement Axe Rake Savage Shot Rebirth Arcane Conundrum Hex Breaker Balanced Stance Shield Bash Bull's Strike Choking Gas Concussion Shot Spirit Shackles Defensive Stance Winnowing Determined Shot Dark Bond Mind Wrack Deep Freeze Obsidian Flame Antidote Signet Smite Hex Zealot's Fire Demonic Flesh Empathy can also be acquired by changing your secondary profession to Mesmer --Heurist 01:53, 2 December 2006 (CST) ::Nice list. Thanks. Plus, at least Savage Shot can be unlocked in Factions as well (by changing secondary prof to Ranger at Senji). Readability Wow - the readability of this page really stinks with the wrapping of the professions. The other method where each profession had its own column was MUCH better IMO, even if some users did need to use a scroll bar. --- Barek (talk • ) - 15:14, 25 April 2007 (CDT) :I has the exact opposite opinion. Having multiple skills whose name start in the random middle of a "line" (of only 2~3 words), and wrap to the next "line", so that the following skill often would also start in the middle of "line", made trying to count skills and keep track of redundancies a nightmare. There wasn't scrolling, each column were just already ridiculously narrow I didn't even try to contemplate doing bullet list with 10 columns (since making bullet lists decreases horizontal space-efficiency).-User:PanSola (talk to the ) 15:32, 25 April 2007 (CDT) ::Better to make the columns wider and introduce a bottom scroll bar. The second best would be to have two lists, first for the core professions, then below it for the Factions and Nightfall professions. The jumbled mix of alternating professions that we have now is not very readable and is very confusing. --- Barek (talk • ) - 15:39, 25 April 2007 (CDT) ::: well, *shrug*, "not very redable" is still an improvement over "not readable". As for your suggestions, either way is fine with me, as long as we don't go back to those super narrow columns that we had before. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 16:36, 25 April 2007 (CDT) Typo that I don't have the know-how to fix In the Skills Offered section of this page (and all other Hero Skill Trainer pages insofar as I can tell) have the following typo * Skills lin bold are Nightfall campaign skills. Shouldn't it be * Skills in bold are Nightfall campaign skills. The 'l' in the "lin" is presumed to be a typo, unless people are making up words behind my back o.O Matrim 00:00, 2 June 2007 (CDT) :I have fixed the error lin the template. --Fyren 00:43, 2 June 2007 (CDT) Sunspear skills Is there a particular reason why the Sunspear skills are listed only under Command Post? I thought they were available at any trainer. I can verify they're most definitely available from the ones at Kamadan and Sunspear Great Hall at the very least. Also, having them italicised might not be the best idea, given that the legend says ones in italics are questable skills. (I know they have a bar separating them from the other skills, but still.) Capcom 00:56, 23 June 2007 (CDT) :Well, the official Wiki states that they're available only from those 3 places, Kamadan, Sunspear Great Hall, and Command Post. I don't have anyone further than that in Nightfall, so I can't say personally that's true, but the list should be edited to reflect the fact they're at least available at those 3, right? And if that's the intended effect that putting them beneath a bar on Command Post was going for, it's quite confusing and makes it seem like they're only at that one. Capcom 10:28, 27 June 2007 (CDT)